Finding Home Again
by StarLightsoxo
Summary: AU - Arthur is bullied at school and has never been able to make his father proud eventhough he has such good grades. However, when a new transfer student, Alfred Jones, joins his class, Arthur finds his life isn't so dark anymore. Rated T for language. Uploaded every Friday.


Before I met him, my life was a living hell. At school I would constantly get bullied and at home was no better. In my father's eyes, I was weak. I could never make him proud like my older brothers and sisters could. I was only good at academic things and my father hated it. My father wanted us all to be physically strong and because I wasn't, I didn't fit in. Alistair, my oldest brother, was good at rugby, my second oldest brother Cledwin, is good a Kendo and my twin elder sisters, Ava and Eva are amazing gymnasts. They are god's gifts to my father and then there's me. It wasn't always like this however; my mother would help me back when she was still alive so I didn't feel alone but the day she died, was the day I died. My name is Arthur Kirkland and this is my story of how one guy came and saved me from the darkest depths of loneliness.

It was half way through the first term of my second year of high school when he first came. I was sat in my usual seat in class, the window seat on the fourth row, staring outside watching the rain pour down. It was the rainy season.

"I hear we have a new transfer student! And he's so cool!" I hear one of the groups say. It was normal for the girls in my class to talk about this as we get alot of transfer students. The bell rang and everyone went quite as the teacher walked in. I wasn't paying any attention to what was going on, so I didn't realize that what the girls were talking about was true; we had a new transfer student.

"Good morning class, we have a new student so be nice! Introduce yourself Alfred" Teacher said.

"Yo guys! My name's Alfred Jones!" The new student, Alfred shouted to the class. By this point I had my attention on him. He was tall and had sun kissed blond hair with a stupid flick of hair sticking up at the top. The glasses he wore made him look slightly intelligent but by the grin he had on his face, I knew full well he wasn't, far from it in fact. Over his school uniform he wore a brown pilot jacket. _He is kinda cool. _I blush with sudden realization of what just crossed my mind. I tried to rid myself of the thought; why would I think that?

"You can sit in the chair behind Arthur, it's the empty seat there by the window" The teacher instructed. Still in my daze, I didn't realize him walk past me until he stopped beside me. I quickly look up to see two sapphire blue eyes looking down at me. _Why's he staring at me?_

"I'm Alfred, nice to meet you" He says to me. For some reason, I couldn't reply. Those eyes were just so... _captivating. _I could hear everyone muttering under their breaths.

"Alfred hurry and sit down please, class has started" The teacher demanded. Alfred complied and sat behind down behind me. I felt so embarrassed when I realized I just stared at him when he tried introducing himself to me. _Wait... why was he introducing himself to me?_ _And why am I feeling like this?_

It was lunch break and everyone had gone off with their friends but me. I didn't have any friends. It's always been like it, since I can remember, I've always been alone.

I was clearing my things away when I noticed a library book that I hadn't returned. Just as I got out of the hall to go, I saw him with _them. The bad touch trio. _They were the reason my school life was a living hell. Especially, Francis Bonnefoy.

I try to quickly walk past them without being noticed when I hear Alfred.

"Hey guys, who's that?" I froze. My heart pounded. _Why's he so interested in me? _ I looked back to see those blue eyes staring at me. For a moment I forgot where I was until I hear the group laugh. I quickly turned and ran off towards the library before the rest notice me.

"Who? Him? Why that's Arthur, Arthur Kirkland. I wouldn't get so interested in him if I were you, he's loner" I heard Antonio say and the others just laugh.

"Arthur... huh?"

I was walking out of the library after returning the book but I was stopped. I looked up to see what was in front of me and my heart sank. It was _them._ Francis Bonnefoy, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo and Gilbert Weillschmidt, the Bad Touch Trio. But Alfred wasn't there. I try to escape but I was pushed to the ground with a loud thud.

"Ow…" I muttered.

"Aww did I hurt the poor little loner?"Francis mocked.

"Oh look Francis, we made him drop his things!" Gilbert pointed out. _Fuck sake! Why does this always happen! _ I tried to collect my things before but was stopped when I saw Francis' hand pick up my pen, the pen I got from my mother.

"Oh would you look at this! What a fancy pen you've got! Shouldn't bring things like this to school, might get stolen!" Francis said. My heart has sank and I could feel tears welling up in my eyes. That was the only thing I have left of my mother, I couldn't afford to lose it.

"No… Gi…" I tried to say but was interrupted.

"Give it back" I heard a stern voice say. I turned to see Alfred stood beside them with determined eyes. _Why was he helping me?_

"What was that?" Francis asked, slightly pissed.

"I said give the pen back to Arthur" Alfred responded, unfazed by Francis' tone.

"Haha! What makes you think I would give it back that easily?" Francis laughed.

"Because I'm gunna do this!" Alfred said while running towards him. I just sat there watching has Alfred tried to help me. He took so many hits from them but he still didn't give up. He finally managed to punch Francis in the face which made leg of the pen.

"You! You won't forget this!" Francis shouted while walking off with his group. I didn't move. I just stared in awe. A stranger just helped me… me!

"Here" I look up to Alfred bruised and battered but he still had that stupid grin on his face. "Its important to you isn't it?" He asked. I nodded and took the pen. "What's your name?" he asked. _Wait, what? He knows my name but why is he asking me?_

"But you already know my name?" I asked confused.

"Yeah but I want to hear you say it. I'm Alfred Jones, what's your name?" He asked again with the same stupid grin. I felt happy. Before I could stop them, the tears were already streaming down my face.

"Arthur, Arthur Kirkland"


End file.
